Suddenly I See
by CopperIslander
Summary: A songfic based on the song Suddenly I See by K.T. Tunstall. It's my first attempt at one, so I don't know how it is. oneshot


**A/N: So, I wrote this a long time ago for school and decided to put it up. I haven't edited it since then and I don't know how good it is. It's my first attempt at a songfic, so bare with me. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are by K.T. Tunstall and the characters are by Tamora Pierce.**

**Suddenly I See**

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

Queen Thayet of Tortall is said to be the most beautiful woman in the world. No one can compare to her superior beauty and grace. Young noblewomen can only hope to become half as beautiful as the queen. They follow her every move and watch with very careful attention. While observing, some lucky women realize that there is much more to Queen Thayet than her beauty. They then try their hardest to correct themselves and their ways. This is one such story.

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

Marion of Tameran was sitting at a table with men flocking all around her for asking for the next dance. She took a knight's hand without a second glance and began to waltz. The startling blonde danced beautifully and drew more than one young man's eye. Marion, however, didn't care. She had eyes only for Queen Thayet. The queen had people clustering in every which way about her. Her Majesty was not old enough (and way too beautiful) for men not to flirt with her, despite the fact that she was married to the king. Thayet was appealing, more attractive than Marion could ever be, though some conceited young noblemen had protested to that fact. Of course when they told her that, Marion had asked them the question and had been standing right in front of them, demanding an answer. Her brilliant green eyes flashed. She was jealous. Why couldn't she be as beautiful as the queen?

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

The young knight who was dancing with Marion tried hard to get her attention all throughout the dance, with no avail. Dejected, he left her after the dance only to be snatched away by someone else. Marion took no notice, her eyes still on the queen. Then, as if the gorgeous monarch noticed, she looked straight at Marion. Marion bowed her eyes cordially, watching Thayet through her eyelashes. The queen nodded daintily and beckoned the noblewoman to join her. As the shapely woman obligingly stood up to her make way to the queen, many eyes followed her movement. Men's eyes lingered on Marion's swaying hips as she slowly and purposely preceded to Queen Thayet.

_I feel like walking the world_

_Like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

All around her, Marion heard whispers but ignored them. She knew what they were

talking about and she didn't mind in the least. She even helped fuel the flame. What was the harm in having a few men looking at her? It wouldn't hurt, unless they were married and their wives caught them. Of course, Marion didn't care about that. Finally, she arrived on the dais and approached the queen.

"Your Majesty," she murmured in greeting as she swept down in a dignified curtsey.

"Lady Marion, how do you do?" Queen Thayet sounded just as lovely as she looked. Her rich voice reverberated euphoniously in Marion's ears. Pleasantries were exchanged and Marion was invited to sit among distinguished nobles of the Court. She was very pleased herself and hoped everyone was looking at her. The men would notice her and the ladies would be jealous. Perfect.

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_What you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

Queen Thayet was animated. Courtiers were leaning in her every word, as was Marion. She didn't say anything, only listened. There was so much to concentrate on. What was that last bit? Marion's mind was filling with thoughts and observations. The simmering envy Marion held for the queen, was slowly filled with respect. Oh yes, she was still very jealous, but with better reason than looks. Thayet didn't only look the like a queen, but she clearly _was _a queen. Marion could see that the queen's attractiveness wasn't the only thing that brought attention of men.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

The next thing Marion knew, the queen had addressed her. She had asked a question and

Marion wasn't entirely sure she knew the proper answer. This was a disputable issue and Marion knew there was more than one conservative sitting with them that night. What if she gave the wrong answer? The young woman smiled nervously. What she said could make or break her and she definitely didn't want it to me the latter.

"Well," she started. "The life of a Lady Knight is hard. Many women would shy away from such a life as that. If some women wish this upon themselves, who am I to complain? Personally, I think they are terribly brave to face the criticism that most often befalls them. It is not only the physical challenges they face, but the mental ones." As soon as she had uttered the last bit, Marion grimaced. She had openly bashed the people who believed in the old ways and not in the progressive ways of the king.

_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

Thayet inspected Marion carefully, turning her gaze on the young woman. The lady had given a truthful answer. It wasn't something Thayet heard everyday. Normally when people spoke to her, they did it out of respect and refrained from what they truly thought. The queen flashed Marion a pleased smile.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you. It is very true. What you said was very wise. Not many others of your age would have answered like that." This compliment from Her Majesty transformed Marion. She felt amazing, special, and honored that the queen would see it fit to say something like this to her. Marion hadn't a clue that a simple thing like this could make her feel so strong. The other courtiers were looking on. Some had small, tucked away smiles on their faces. If Thayet thought well of Marion, maybe they should too.

_A big strong tower_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see_

Marion walked away from the ball with a better sense of herself. She also realized that she didn't only have to be beautiful, but she had to be charming and gracious. There was a lot more to being popular than Marion ever thought. She would have to work at hard at this if she was going to even come close to Queen Thayet.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_


End file.
